1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device capable of being automatically unfolded for exposing a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tablet computer has features of lightness and thinness in shape and easy portability, and a user can touch or write on a touch-controlled display of the tablet computer. Moreover, the tablet computer can be additionally provided with a keyboard device, for example, the tablet computer can stand on one side of the keyboard device, so that the user may use both the keyboard device and the touch-controlled display.
However, when the tablet computer stands on the keyboard device, the situation of the tablet computer shaking or falling backwardly may occur while the user is touching or pressing the touch-controlled display, thus resulting in the inconvenience of operation and lowering the user's willingness to purchase and operate the tablet computer.
Given above, developing a portable electronic device capable of overcoming the mentioned shortcomings and increasing market competitiveness for a company shall be seriously concerned.